The present invention relates to an end cap for use on a rail for a window covering. More specifically, it relates to a removable end cap with a bias to ensure a tight fit against the end of the rail.
In typical prior art end caps, securement means such as crush ribs have been used to ensure a tight fit against the end of a rail. While this is effective for single use applications, if the end cap needs to be removed, it usually is not possible to reuse the end cap and still have a tight fit that will ensure the end cap will not fall out.